1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fold-and-dive structure for a vehicle seat, which makes a seat cushion slide forward when not only a seat back is folded but also a passenger gets on a vehicle to stably support the femoral region of the passenger.
2. Description of Related Art
In a fold-and-dive structure for a vehicle seat in the related art, an upper end of a link is hinge-engaged with a frame that is provided on a bottom surface of a front end of a seat cushion, and a lower end of the link is hinge-engaged with a front end of a support frame that is fixed to a floor panel.
Also, a side surface (an inner frame) of the seat cushion and a side surface (inner frame) of a seat back are hinge-engaged with each other through a connection link just like a boomerang shape, and a recliner device is integrally provided on an upper surface of a rear end of the support frame. A side surface of the seat back is rotatably connected to the recliner device.
According to the fold-and-dive structure for a vehicle seat in the related art, in the case of loading long luggage or the like thereon, a fold operation for folding the seat back and a dive operation for moving the seat cushion downward are performed to extend a loading space provided in the rear of the seat back.
That is, a user performs a fold operation for folding the seat back forward about the recliner device while making the seat back become in close contact with an upper surface of the seat cushion 12, and a dive operation for hinge-rotating a link provided on a bottom surface of a front end of the seat cushion forward while lowering the seat cushion downward to make the seat cushion become in close contact with the floor panel, and thus a space capable of accommodating long luggage is provided.
On the other hand, with the recent trend of compact vehicles, the length of the seat cushion becomes shortened, and thus the seat cushion of the fold-and-dive structure for a vehicle seat in the related art may not support the femoral region of a passenger sufficiently.
Also, according to the fold-and-dive structure for a vehicle seat in the related art, a step height between the luggage trim and the seat back occurs greatly to cause a problem in loading the luggage.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.